Friendship, Brotherhood and Unmaterialized Bond
by Zophia Maev Evans
Summary: "Katen Kyokotsu et Sode no Shirayuki se sourirent une dernière fois, complice jusqu'au dernier instant, avant de se jeter dans la bataille."


**Friendship, Brotherhood and Unmaterialized Bond.**

 **.**

 _"Connaît ton ennemi et connaît-toi toi-même : eussiez-vous cent guerre à soutenir, cent fois vous seriez victorieux."_

 _Chapitre 3,_ _L'art de la guerre_ _, Sun Tzu._

 _._

C'était la première fois depuis que les Tojū répandaient la terreur dans la Soul Society que la quasi-totalité des Zanpakuto des capitaines, vice-capitaine et lieutenant se réunissaient. Sode no shirayuki se tenait près de Senbonzakura, tous deux étaient silencieux pendant que la majorité des autres se disputaient becs et ongles pour savoir comment organiser le processus de recherche de Kirikaze. Senbonzakura soupira de dépit face au manque de décorum de ses compagnons puis las d'attendre s'avança vers le groupe se chamaillant dans l'espoir de faire avancer les choses. Sode no Shirayuki le regarda faire, amusée, elle s'avait à quel point Senbonzakura n'était pas patient. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps sans intervenir.

Après quelques instants à l'observer, elle tourna la tête vers la présence à ses côtés. Katen Kyokotsu, le Zanpakuto de Shunsui Kyoraku le capitaine de la huitième division, la regardait. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire avant de retourner observer la scène devant ses yeux. Elles se tinrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que Sode no Shirayuki de plus en plus intriguée ne s'adresse à l'autre Zanpakuto.

« Senbonzakura a tellement peu de patience. Je trouve toujours très amusant de voir la différence entre son comportement et ce que les shinigamis pensent de lui. C'est tellement des entités opposés que cela ne manque jamais de m'amuser.

\- En effet. Elle sourit doucement puis but une coupe de saké. Et pourtant, Byakuya est pareil. Il est juste meilleur à le cacher.

Sode no Shirayuki eu un petit rire.

\- Byakuya perdrait certainement beaucoup de sa crédibilité s'il était moins composé qu'il ne l'est, et beaucoup de son orgueil aussi.

\- Certainement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe de plus en plus bruyant. Hum, il serait peut-être judicieux de mettre un terme à ce bazar. Les connaissant ça risque de tourner à la confrontation.

Sode no Shirayuki soupira.

\- Oui. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils savent se tenir. Cette réunion est importante, il est rare que nous puissions tous nous réunir à l'insu de nos shinigamis sans les alerter. Nous devrions en tirer profit un maximum. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers le groupe pour séparer Senbonzakura, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience – ce qui se traduisait généralement par le passage au Bankaï – Haineko et Kazeshini. Katen Kyokotsu la suivi silencieusement, se remplissant de temps en temps une coupe de saké qu'elle vidait aussitôt cul sec. Celle-ci observa Sode no Shirayuki calmer Senbonzakura, puis Kazeshini et Haineko. Une fois que le silence était de nouveau le maître des lieux, ou du moins autant qu'il le pouvait avec Sogyō no Kotowari courant partout se pourchassant l'un l'autre. Chacun se regardaient, attendant que quelqu'un ose briser le quasi silence.

« Bon, faudrait p'têtre décider quoi faire pour lui. Explosa Kazeshini, impatient. Il va pas se retrouver tout seul et les shinigamis doivent pas le savoir. Risqueraient d's'faire des idées…

\- Il faudrait qu'on puisse enquêter dans la Soul Society sans être soupçonner. Il serait peut-être judicieux de faire des tours de patrouilles de nuit, quand la plupart des shinigamis dorment. Des petits groupes de deux ou trois de préférence avec des zanpakuto qui se côtoient souvent.

Katen sourit à la suggestion de Sode no Shirayuki, c'était une très bonne idée. Les shinigamis ne les soupçonneraient jamais et dans le pire des cas ils pouvaient toujours dire qu'ils traînaient entre amis, profitant de leur instant de liberté avant qu'ils ne doivent finir par revenir dans leur katana. Elle exprima donc son accord pour son plan, qui après un peu de persuasion pour certains, fût accepter à l'unanimité.

Les groupes se firent naturellement : Gonryōmaru, Wabisuke et Tengen (Gegetsuburi aussi quand il n'était pas trop occupé à manger avec son shinigami), Suzumebachi et Hyōrinmaru, Hōzukimaru et Ruriira Fujaku, Haineko et Tobiume, Senbonzakura et étonnamment Zabimaru se proposa immédiatement pour être son partenaire. Ils décrétèrent que Sogyō no Kotowari et Ashisogi Jizō seraient exempté de patrouille. Et Kazeshini refusa catégoriquement d'avoir un partenaire. Finalement, Sode no Shirayuki se retrouva avec Katen Kyokotsu. La réunion ne dura guère plus longtemps, juste assez pour organiser les tours puis tous se séparèrent pour retourner auprès de leur shinigamis ou vaquer à leur occupation.

* * *

Katen Kyokotsu profita pour s'éclipser alors que son shinigami, Kyoraku Shunsui, en compagnie d'Ukitake Jyuushiro, Sogyō no Kotowari, Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuhei et Matsumoto Rangiku accompagné d'Haineko s'amusaient lors d'une soirée organisée par Rukia. Elle rejoignit donc Sode no Shirayuki devant la quatrième division puis se dirigèrent vers la zone sud du Rukongai, secteur qui leurs avaient été désigné. Pendant le trajet, elles parlèrent très peu. Sode no Shirayuki s'enquit de l'absence de son autre moitié. La jeune fille étant en mission avec la vice-capitaine de Kyoraku, seul la plus « âgé » du duo était libre de patrouiller ce soir. Elles s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin du Sereitei et virent avec netteté la différence entre les conditions de vie des Shinigami et des plus éloignés. La misère, le vol et divers actes prohibés étaient beaucoup plus fréquent que dans les alentours du Sereitei. Elles ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que ça, n'étant en rien concerner. Leur seul objectif était de retrouvé le Tojū Kirikaze, qui représentait un réel danger autant pour les âmes que pour les zanpakuto.

Alors qu'elles arpentaient dans un silence religieux, tous les sens en alerte, les plaines des derniers quartiers du Rukongai un soudain bruit strident perça le silence. Des cris suivirent rapidement et le chaos éclata autour d'elles. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens en criant, terrifiés. Des bruits d'explosion et de fracas retentissaient un peu plus loin. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent immédiatement vers la source du bruit. Elles arrivèrent sur une scène de destruction totale. La plupart des habitations étaient en feu, déjà à moitié détruites. Des corps gisaient un peu partout le long de la rue. Une enfant était coincée sous le corps de sa mère morte. Sode no Shirayuki se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la donna à une femme qui s'enfuyait pour qu'elle en prenne soin et l'éloigne du chaos ambiant.

Katen sortit son arme de son fourreau prête à faire face à tout ce qui pourrait surgir du nuage de poussière d'avait soulevé la dernière explosion. Sode no Shirayuki vint se placer à ses côtés son katana en main. L'attente les rendit nerveuses puis soudainement une rafale de flamme surgit du nuage de poussière filant à toute allure droit sur elles. Katen et Sode no Shirayuki plongèrent sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque. Katen fondit sur sa cible de front tandis que Sode no Shirayuki le contournait pour l'attaquer furtivement.

Le Tojū, à présent révélé, avait une apparence humaine. Il était fin, grand mais toutefois savamment musclé. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout un pantalon en lin noir déchiré au niveau des chevilles et ses cheveux était attaché en une queue de cheval lâche. Mais ce qui était le plus inquiétant était la présence des flammes qui couraient sur toute surface de peau visible. Ses yeux onyx étaient allumés d'une lueur mélangeant la folie, la douleur et la vengeance. Lorsqu'il vit Katen Kyokotsu s'approcher des lames formées purement de flammes bleues se matérialisèrent dans ses mains.

Il courut vers elle, se lançant à l'attaque. Elle esquiva la première lame puis arrêta la deuxième de son propre sabre. Les flammes de l'arme commencèrent à se répandre alors sur sa propre lame et celui-ci se mit doucement à fondre. Elle s'éloigna rapidement afin de ne pas endommager plus son arme. Le Tojū allait se lancer de nouveau à l'attaque quand un halo de lumière blanche se matérialisa sous ses pieds. Il entendit alors une voix féminine dire : « Some no mai : Tsukishiro ! » avant d'être emprisonné dans un immense pilier de glace.

Sode no Shirayuki apparut alors au côté de Katen Kyokotsu. Elles regardèrent toutes deux le pilier de glace se briser, l'arme toujours au poing dans le cas où l'attaque n'aurait pas été suffisante pour détruire le Tojū. Une vive lumière rouge commença à briller à travers la glace et elles surent que ce n'était pas suffisant pour s'en débarrasser. Elles se replacèrent alors en position de combat. Katen, en face de leur ennemi et Sode no Shirayuki sur le côté afin de préparer une autre attaque.

Espérant pouvoir l'atteindre avant qu'il ne se lance sur Katen, Sode no Shirayuki commença à préparer sa prochaine attaque. Elle perfora quatre fois l'air au-dessus du sol devant elle du bout de sa lame laissant des points lumineux derrière elle à chaque perforation. Lorsque les quatre furent faites, des particules de glace s'en élevèrent, montant vers le ciel en de puissant jet. Par la suite elle tint son katana parallèlement au sol devant elle et attendit, concentrant son énergie à la pointe de sa lame. Lorsqu'elle vit le pilier de glace de dissoudre, elle s'écria :

« Tsugi no mai : Hakuren ! »

La pointe de sa lame brilla quelques instants avant qu'une immense quantité de glace bondit de la pointe vers le Tojū en une gigantesque vague blanche. Celui-ci déjà bien amoché par l'attaque précédente ne vit pas celle-ci venir et il se prit la glace de plein fouet. Une immense étoile de glace se forma tout autour de lui peu après l'impact. Elle se brisa presque immédiatement après s'être formée et quand elle disparut il ne restait plus qu'un zanpakuto vide de vie. Le Tojū était mort et dans un sens libéré de son sort funeste.

Katen Kyokotsu se rapprocha du zanpakuto et le ramassa. Elle soupira doucement de tristesse. C'était toujours difficile de voir des camarades se perdre dans la folie meurtrière de leur nature suite à la perte de leur maître. Maintenant elles devaient le ramener à la douzième division. Elle n'en était pas vraiment enchantée, il faudrait justifier leur sortie du Sereitei… À moins que… Sode no Shirayuki s'approcha d'elle.

« Des shinigamis approchent. Nous devons partir si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils découvrent que nous étions hors du Sereitei et devoir leur expliquer pourquoi.

\- Oui, allons-y. Je vais le laisser ici. En espérant que l'escouade qui approche comprendra que la menace a été écartée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'empressèrent de rentrer. Le jour allait bientôt se levé et leur absence sera alors rapidement remarquer.

* * *

Katen Kyokotsu et Sode no Shirayuki se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans la grotte où les zanpakuto se rassemblaient pour parler du problème Kirikaze. Cette fois il était en petit comité. Seul, Senbonzakura, Zabimaru, Haineko, Tobiume, Suzumebachi et Hyōrinmaru avait pu faire le déplacement en plus d'elles-mêmes. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris Kazeshini s'était retrouvé avec un enfant sur les bras et les autres étaient en patrouille ou en train de charrier Kazeshini.

Senbonzakura était étonnamment silencieux, pourtant cela faisait un moment que Zabimaru, Tobiume et Haineko se disputaient. Les trois zanpakuto avaient toujours eu du mal à se supporter, pourtant ces dernières semaines avaient montré une amélioration significative dans leur relation. Parfois on pouvait voir Zabimaru boire avec Haineko et Tobiume. Les deux dernières étant les plus virulente entre-elles habituellement étaient à présent constamment vu ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui devait être un mauvais jour. Tobiume avait eu le malheur d'insulté Haineko de vieux matou mal léché à la botte d'une momie-sorcière gonflée aux hormones.

Sode no Shirayuki observa du coin de l'œil Senbonzakura qui perdait clairement patience si elle pouvait se fier à sa posture de plus en plus tendu et aux spasmes que montrait sa main trop proche du pommeau de son arme. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de le rejoindre et tenter de le calmer avant qu'il ne se jette sur les trois jeunes femmes sabre au poing.

« Vous allez finir toutes les trois empaillées en trophée dans le manoir Kuchiki pour me faire perdre mon temps. Chire ! »

Son katana brilla un instant d'un rose intense avant de se séparer en milliers de petites lames de la taille d'un pétale de fleur de cerisier. Le Shikaï de Senbonzakura était toujours magnifique à voir à l'œuvre. Mais il était autant voire plus redoutable que sa beauté. Les trois femmes s'étaient figées en l'entendant.

Sode no Shirayuki soupira. Katen Kyokotsu se reversa une coupelle de saké et sourit.

« J'ai compris. J'y vais. »

Sode no Shirayuki utilisa sa vitesse pour intercepter l'attaque de Senbonzakura avec un Tsukishiro, créant ainsi un mur de glace entre les lames de Senbonzakura et les trois jeunes zanpakuto. Elle s'attela ensuite à calmer Senbonzakura. Cela prit encore un peu de temps. Temps qu'ils leur manquaient cruellement.

Katen Kyokotsu la regarda calmer les autres. L'ambiance des réunions avec ses confrères lui manquera, c'était certain. Mais leur nature ne leur permettait pas de rester plus longtemps que ce qu'il ne leur avait été accordé. Et pendant qu'ils s'évertuaient tous à retrouver Kirikaze rien ne les empêchait de profiter de chaque instant. Que ce soit avec leur maître qu'avec leur confrère zanpakuto. Sode no Shirayuki allait particulièrement lui manqué. Le zanpakuto de Rukia, en lus d'être doté d'une extrême beauté, était quelqu'un avec qui elle aimait partager des instants de complicités silencieuses, de discussions et de rires.

Elle soupira doucement, puis voyant que les autres étaient à présent calme, les rejoignit. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre sur la prochaine perte de son amie. Bien qu'elle serait toujours vivante, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de la voir, elle et les autres, et malgré que ce soit naturel pour eux d'être dans le Katana de leur maître, elle avait grandement apprécié ces instants de liberté avec eux. En un sens, elle serait toujours reconnaissante pour ça à Muramasa.

* * *

Hyōrinmaru sortit tranquillement et aussi silencieusement que possible des quartiers de son maître, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la division et porta un regard nostalgique que la pleine lune qui brillait de mille feux au-dessus de lui. Il allait manquer ses errances et silences partagés. Une petite lumière jaune voleta devant ses yeux, révélant Suzumebachi toujours d'une humeur des plus joyeuses.

« Pourquoi es-tu si nostalgique ? On l'a trouvé.

\- D'accord. »

Il la suivi alors pour se rendre dans le Rukongai où tout le monde se rassembla autour d'un immense zanpakuto à la tête de bœuf et pouvant se transformer en brume. Ils se regardèrent tous un instant, semblant se dire une dernière fois au revoir. Personne n'était dupe, ils savaient bien que cela serait la dernière fois où ils seraient tous ensemble et matérialisé. Ils partagèrent donc un dernier instant d'amitié, de fraternité même, se rappelant au un les autres que leurs liens serait toujours immatériel et surtout éternel.

Katen Kyokotsu et Sode no Shirayuki se sourirent une dernière fois, complice jusqu'au dernier instant, avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Celle-ci fut plus dure qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipé, tous donnèrent leur maximum mais au final, ils savaient que sans l'intervention de leur shinigamis, shinigamis qu'ils avaient essayé de protéger, Kirikaze aurait finalement pris le dessus et voler le reste de reiatsu qu'ils leur restaient.

C'est donc à leur place, au côté de leur shinigami, dans leur katana, qu'ils vainquirent la menace que représentait le Tojū Kirikaze.

Bien que dématérialisé, aucun d'entre eux n'oublia ces instants auprès des autres.

 **Fin.**


End file.
